


Not a Bad Thing!

by Me_Me157



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Me157/pseuds/Me_Me157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is finally getting over his break up with Kurt. He feels as though he is ready to start dating again and Sam thinks it would be perfect if he and Blaine started dating each other. Now he just has to convince Blaine of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Bad Thing!

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I hear this song I picture Sam singing it to Blaine, so I attempted to write a story around it.
> 
> This story was already posted on FF.net so I thought why not post it here as well.

Blaine was heartbroken over his break up with Kurt. He knew he had no one to blame but himself because he was the one who cheated. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt. And no matter how much he tried to apologize to Kurt and promise that it will never happen again, Kurt wanted nothing to do with him. He finally realized that he needed to accept the fact that it really was over and move on with his life.

Of course Sam was there for him every step of the way. He wanted to remind Blaine that even though he made one mistake, he was not a bad person, and wanted Blaine to stop beating himself up for being human. So for the next month he stuck by Blaine's side making sure he didn't fall into some sort of deep depression. Making sure that Blaine was enjoying his senior year, but somewhere along the way he started having feeling for Blaine that had nothing to do with friendship. And surprisingly it did not freak Sam out that he was having these feelings, but he thought he shouldn't say anything until he knew that Blaine was over Kurt and was ready to start dating again.

That day came one Monday morning when Sam meet up with Blaine at his locker and noticed that he was in a far better mood than usual.

"You're in a good mood today, what's up." Sam asked.

"I woke up this morning and realized that yes my relationship with Kurt is over, but my life's not over and I need to start living again. I think I might even be ready to start dating again."

This is what Sam has been waiting to hear.

"Wow, so you think you're ready to start dating again? Do you have anyone in mind?"

"I know you're going to think that I'm crazy, but Sebastian has been calling and texting me so I thought why not."

"Sebastian, are you serious? After what he did to you last year, you're going to date him?"

"Sam he really feels bad about that, and thinks he has changed since then. Especially after what happened to David Karofsky. So yes I'm going out with him. Besides, it's not like I have a lot of options here in Lima."

Sam leaned against the lockers and put his head down shyly before saying

"You could go out with me."

He said it so low that Blaine almost didn't hear him.

"Yeah right Sam, because all of a sudden you're into guys. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you say on several occasions that you are not gay?"

"I said I wasn't gay. That does not make me straight by default. For me it's the person, not the parts."

"I'm flattered Sam really and if we weren't as close as we are I would be all over you in a heartbeat."

That made Sam smile.

"But you're my best friend and I don't want to risk messing that up. And you and I both know that that's what would happen if we started dating and it didn't work out."

"Dude, we would be awesome together and you know it."

"Maybe we would, but I don't want to take that chance. I think losing you would hurt more than it did when I lost Kurt. At least with Sebastian if it doesn't work out, it won't be a great lost. So I'm going to go out with Sebastian and see what happens."

"But Blaine….."

"No buts Sam. This is what's best for both of us."

With that Blaine walked away, heading to his first class. As Sam watched his best friend leave, he decided he was not going to give up just like that.

A few days later Sam walked into the school and found Blaine at his locker as usual. He did not look all that happy. Sam knew he had his date with Sebastian the night before and figured his bad mood had to do with that.

"Hey, what's up" Sam asked once he was next to Blaine.

"Oh, hey Sam, just getting ready for my first class."

"Why the long face? I thought you had you date with Sebastian last night. Didn't it go well?"

"No it didn't. He spent half the night talking about Kurt and how he knew we weren't right for each other and the half trying to get me to spend the night with him. Turns out he hasn't changed as much as I thought. He was only interested in getting in my pants."

"I would never treat you like that. I know how important your relationship with Kurt was to you. And I want you for so much more than your body, although it is crazy hot. I'm interested in the whole package; your mind, body and heart."

"Sam don't. I told you why I don't think that us getting together is a good idea. I already messed up one friendship when I hurt Kurt. I don't want to risk doing the same thing to you. Can we just leave it at that?"

Blaine closed his locker and walked away. He couldn't help the blush that was creeping up his face or the smile on his lips from Sam's words.

Sam still was not going to give up. He had one more trick up his sleeve that he was hoping would work. So right before glee club he slipped a note in Blaine's locker asking him to meet him in the auditorium after glee today. Blaine found the note when he went to his locker for the last time that day. He wasn't going to go, but then decided he needed to put an end to this once and for all. So he put his books away that he wouldn't need for homework and headed to the auditorium.

When he got there Sam was on the stage with his guitar sitting on a stool.

"You just don't give up do you?"

"Not when I really want something. Look, I know you think that us getting together is a bad idea and maybe you're right, but I think we should at least give it a try. I know I'm not good saying what I feel, so I thought I would sing it instead. After this if you still don't want to give us a try then I will drop it and we will still be best friends, okay."

Blaine took a seat in the first row and waited for Sam to start. Once he heard him play the first chords to one of his favorite songs, his resistance started to crumble.

 

**Not a Bad Thing by Justin Timberlake**

**(Cover by Sam Evans)**

**Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow**

**And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart**

**And is it too much to ask for every Sunday**

**And while we're at it, throw in every other day to start**

**I know people make promises all the time**

**Then they turn right around and break them**

**When someone cuts your heart open with a knife, now you bleeding**

**But I could be that guy to heal it over time**

**And I won't stop until you believe it**

**Cause baby your worth it**

**So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me**

**Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true with me**

**Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free**

**So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me**

**It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me**

**Now how about I'd be the last voice you hear tonight**

**And every other night for the rest of the nights that there are**

**Every morning I just wanna see you staring back at me**

**'Cause I know that's a good place to start**

**I know people make promises all the time**

**Then they turn right around and break them**

**When someone cuts your heart open with a knife, now you bleeding**

**Don't you know that I could be that guy to heal it over time**

**And I won't stop until you believe it**

**Cause baby your worth it**

**So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me**

**Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true with me**

**Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free**

**So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me**

**It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me**

**Not such a bad thing to fall in love**

**No I won't fill you mind**

**With broken promises and wasted time**

**And if you fall, you'll always land right in these arms**

**These arms of mine**

**Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me**

**Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true with me**

**Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love is free**

**So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me**

**It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me**

**Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me**

 

When the song was over Blaine walked up on the stage and stood in front of Sam.

"You really don't play fair do you? You know that's one of my favorite songs."

"All is fair in love and war. Plus I figured if Justin can't get you to see that I really want this than nothing else will."

"Sam, I don't know…"

Sam cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Look, we've both made mistakes in past relationships, but let's use those mistakes as a guide for what not to do with this one."

"And you really want to do this with me?"

"I really want to do this, but more than that, I really want to kiss you right now, so just say yes."

"Okay, yes!"

And with that Sam put one hand behind Blaine's head and the other on his hip and pulling him close he kissed him with all the love he felt for him to let him know that he really do want this.


End file.
